Why me?
by oh mon dieu
Summary: Ashley falls as prey to one of the family's closest of friends...
1. Chapter 1

_"hey babygirl ive been watching you all day"_

Ashley reached down to pick up her phone and her heart froze..."I...why..is he texting me...i thought once he had his way it would be over..." she said to herself terrified of what it could be. She debated about opening the text, should she just delete it or should she read it? In one quick click, she opened it. She shouldnt have...her eyes filled with fear as she saw something she never wanted to see again. Underneath the photograph were the words, _"can you handle it?"_

"Yo ashley, wud up?"

"Will! you scared me" she said as she quickly deleted the text.

"Geeze no reason to get all jumpy..dinner time!"

Ashley washed up and went down to eat. Carlton and Hilary looked at her as she walked in.

"Nice of you to join us ashley" said her father.

Ashley couldnt not sit still at the dinner table, she felt like her stomach was coming up her throat...she couldnt sit there any longer, all she could think about was that text message. "He hasnt spoken to me since that last time, i thought it was over...what am i going to do...?" Forgetting she was at the dinner table with her family, her head fell into her hands as she was overwhelmed with her own thoughts.

"Ashley are you feeling ok?"

"I'm just feeling a bit sick mom, im gonna go to my room and lay down"

In her room, Ashley sat on her bed trying to calm herself down. She looked down at her phone and noticed she had received yet another text while she was at dinner. She opened her phone and trembling a bit, read it aloud to herself.

_"You better be ready for me...im coming to your house soon, get ready to be... _there was a loud knock at the door and Will bursted through the door.

"Great news Ash!! Connor is coming! He just called to let me know!"

"I..ya..i know, Will, will you please leave, i dont feel well at all"

Ashley felt nauseous, she grabbed her stomach and fell onto her bed. Just the thought of what had happened before made her sick. She started to cry as she thought to herself "Not again..i cant go through that again..." She came to her senses and realized there was nothing she could do by crying, _he_ was coming no matter how much she cried. "Ill lock my door at night so he cant come in, ya thats it, thats what ill do! He wont be able to harm me if he cant get to me" Just the thought of that eased her mind and she quickly fell asleep...

The next morning she was awakened by the sun coming through her window. She looked at the clock, it was only 9 AM, so she decided to roll over and go back to sleep. As soon as she turned to her side her heart stopped dead in the middle of a beat. _He _was standing in her doorway shutting the door, with a smile on his face that haunted her dreams for weeks. She quickly closed her eyes praying it was all just a bad dream...she heard the click of the lock she had on her door and she knew it was no dream..."God help me" she whispered...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so chapter two on request...haven't written since like September so don't be mad if it sucks ass. I don't own shit.

Before she knew what was happening _He_ was on top of her. He forced her hang on him and leaned in to kiss her. As his tongue was in her mouth, he slid the rest of him into her. She winced and closed her eyes.

"Mmm baby, I wish Will wasn't downstairs" he whispered in her ear.

Ashley was helpless as Connor continued to go deeper and deeper into her body. She help back the tears as best as she could and prayed for it to be over soon. Her prayers were soon answered and with a sudden moan, Connor had finished. He got up, put his pants on and walked out the door, turning and winking at her as he left. Ashley broke down into tears; she could not stop shaking as she stared at her pants wrapped around her ankles.

"What do I do now, what if he comes back…" she wept.

Disgusted with herself, she showered for about an hour, crying the whole time.

"Hey baby girl I've been watching you all day"

Ashley picked up her phone, a text from Connor rested on the screen, "that was great, get ready for round two tonight " Once more Ashley broke into hysteria.

"I really didn't want to get anyone else involved in this, especially David {Ashley's boyfriend} but I have no other choice. I can't go through that again…"

Ashley and David have been a couple for two years and they knew everything about each other. David was the only one who knew about Connor, and he was her last chance at freedom.

"Baby we need to talk, can you meet me at my house in about an hour?"

"Ya, I've been meaning to talk to you about something too, I'll be there around 2."

Ashley paced back and forth in her room wondering what she would say to David and imagining how he would react.

"He'll be so angry that he'll go confront Connor and tell him if he touches me again he's a dead man…then Connor wont bother me tonight or any other night!" she said with a breath of relief; there was a hint of hope in her voice. She heard a car door shut and she ran to the door to meet the love of her life.

"DAVEY! I missed you!" she said trying to kiss him. He turned his head and only offered her his cheek. "David...we really need to talk…remember…"

"Ashley, I need to go first…" She sat in silence as fear filled her eyes. "For the past few months my feelings for you have lessened."

"Please, not today, baby please…"

"The feelings we've shared, the times we've had…I'm afraid they are nothing more but memories…" Ashley burst into tears. "I'm sorry ash, but…_It's Over._"

Ashley could not say a single word; all she could do was cry. David left her on the couch alone and heartbroken. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and torn apart. The only person who could help her had just broken her heart…Only two words remained in her mind, "…Round Two…."


End file.
